


Wild Night In.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Group Sex, M/M, Oral, Sex, Swearing, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Wild Card/ Quote: 11 Interviewer: "Wild night out or romantic night in?" Frank: "Romantic night in." Mikey: "Wild night out." Gerard (grins): "Wild night in." for MCR bingo and more-some for 50kinkyways. Gerard's been having some wild times and Frank joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Night In.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Thanks to youkeyh for suggesting what prompt to use. I hope you Like the PWP that came from suggesting I use the quote. AU in that the boys are not married.

Frank POV  
　  
It's not often he obsesses over an interview question, let alone his band mate’s answer, but this time is different. "Wild night in or romantic night in?" not really an original question, but the answer, hell, Frank thinks he’s surprised the interviewer, but so what, he's a romantic at heart, it's sappy and shit, not very rock star, but it's true. When he's with someone he's kind of a hearts and flowers kind of guy, Mikey picking wild night out wasn't surprising really. He's toured with the guy long enough to know it's true. Back in the day he hardly ever even made it back to their bus before dawn. But Gerard had to go and be a smart ass with his wild night in answer and that damn sassy smirk. Frank tried to tell himself it had been a joke, but Gerard's eyes had sparkled as he spoke, like maybe he wasn't just joking.   
　  
Frank can think of a few times when Gerard stayed in his hotel room saying he was going to get an early night and then in the morning he looked like he hadn't slept at all. A few times when they were on break, Frank had called him and got a breathless Gerard answering after the phone rang for long minutes, once or twice he thought he heard a voice or even voices in the background, Gerard had said it was the TV, but Frank isn't sure he's ever seen Gerard watch something that included that much giggling. But Gerard has never hidden it when he was dating someone or even just hooking up, so Frank doesn't get why he would be keeping wild nights of sex to himself. Despite the blatant exhibitionism of Gerard's stage show, the raw sexuality, Frank had always figured Gerard for a pretty vanilla guy, not a wild night in kind of guy at all.  
　  
Maybe it's not normal to spend all your free time thinking about your best friend’s sex life, but then Frank's never claimed to be a normal guy. Hell he hasn't even ever claimed not to be interested in Gerard's sex life or Gerard, he just sort of avoids answering those questions. Making a move on Gerard could go very badly, fuck the whole band up. If he did that, he'd probably have to kill himself before Mikey even got around to trying to kill Frank for upsetting his brother. He has no doubt Mikey would try, he's a laid back dude, but the Way brothers are pretty damn protective of each other. Anyone who hurts Gerard totally deserves Mikey Way pulling some ninja shit on them.  
　  
He decides to stop being a dick about it and just ask Gerard about his interview answer. They’re friends, they know a lot about each other. There is not a lot they keep from each other, like Frank keeps the fact that he wants to fuck Gerard to himself, he thinks maybe Ray knows and maybe Mikey, but like Gerard doesn't and the others don't try and make him talk about it, so it's cool. It's a hotel night and he's sharing with Gerard, so it's the perfect time to invade his friend’s privacy and ask him about his sex life.  
　  
"So, wild night in huh?" Frank asks, wanting to kick himself, he sounds like a tool.  
　  
"Nights Frankie, nights." Gerard smirks over his comic book. He so doesn't look like a wild night guy, reading a comic book, wearing a T-shirt with a zombie on it and oversized sleep pants with a huge hole in one knee. His hair is a mess, he looks kind of adorable and it makes Frank want to like cuddle him, hold his hand and maybe date him, but it does not make him picture him as some kind of wild sex god. The moaning panting, feather boa wearing stuff, the fake orgasms, the hands down his pants is all for show. Gerard likes to push the limits on stage, but in day to day life he's about as sexual as a teddy bear. Which maybe makes the fact that Frank wants to have sex with him kind of weird.  
　  
"Bullshit, with whom? You've been single for like ages." Frank pouts.  
　  
"I am single. I ah just have some friends." Gerard blushes and then hides behind his comic. There is no way Frank is leaving it at that, so he is forced to bounce over to Gerard's bed and sit on him. The comic flies passed him and he ends up sat on Gerard's stomach, a leg either side of his waist.   
　  
"Friends I know?" Frank asks.  
　  
"Not really." Gerard shrugs, not bothering to push Frank off, he's kind of used to Frank pouncing on him and other people. Gerard is the only member in the band he has to think unsexy thoughts while he pounces to avoid a poorly timed boner.   
　  
"Then how do you know them well enough to fuck them? We know all the same people. So girl, guy?" Frank pesters.  
　  
"Guys." Gerard mutters flushing scarlet.  
　  
"Guys, like you have a few guys you hook up with? Or guys as in like more than one person at a time?" He has to know, he will tickle, bug Gerard and even use puppy eyes if he has to. He cannot believe Gerard has been fucking people and he didn't know.  
　  
"Two guys, mainly like both of them at once. They’re sort of dating, but it's open and they both like me to join in sometimes. It works." Gerard shrugs.  
　  
"You've been having like rock star threesomes and never told me?" Frank pouts.  
　  
"Only like a few times." Gerard sighs.  
　  
"Does anyone know?" Frank asks.   
　  
"Mikey, but you know it's Mikey and he's like a ninja. He'd have found out anyway and been pissed I didn't tell him." Gerard points out.  
　  
"Maybe I'm pissed you didn't tell me." Frank wags his finger in Gerard's face for emphases.  
　  
"Frank, you’re sat on top of me still, you’re not mad." Gerard shrugs.  
　  
"Fine, I'm not mad. But why didn't you tell me? You’re my best friend." Frank wants to cuss at himself over that, he clearly has the mentality of a high school kid and not one who is mature for their age, but like immature for it.  
　  
"I thought you'd disapprove." Gerard says softly.  
　  
"Gerard as long as you’re happy, I'm happy and it's good to know someone other than Mikey is getting laid on this tour." Frank says brightly, because he never wants Gerard to feel like shit about doing something that makes him happy as long as it's nothing harmful.   
　  
"You’re not getting laid?" Gerard asks, a weird look on his face.  
　  
"Not at all." He doesn't point out that Gerard would know if he was or the fact that he hasn't been getting around because no one has managed to be as hot as Gee is to him lately.   
　  
"Um, next time I meet my friends you could come along? Maybe hook up with one of them?" Gerard suggests, looking nervous, but almost eager at the same time, like he wants to get Frank laid. He should say no, he doesn't want to fuck some guy Gerard's been fucking or getting fucked by, whatever, he wants Gerard. He should say no, he has to say no.  
　  
"Sure introduce us, it can't hurt." Only it fucking can, he is such a tool. But the blinding excited smile Gerard gives him before grabbing his cell and texting almost as fast as Mikey does, that smile makes his stomach flip, makes saying yes seem worth it.   
　  
Next time comes a lot faster than Frank expected it to, like only three days after he asked Gerard about his wild nights in, he's showering in preparation for his own, with some guy he doesn't even know. Gerard won't describe him, give him names, anything. Frank doesn't even know which guy he's meant to be spending the night with. He basically knows fuck all about his plans for the night and his hook up. Gerard had just told him to go get pretty and be ready for eight. He feels a little bit like a hooker and Gee's his pimp, only nobody's paying him and Gerard is very against prostitution and the way people involved often get used. So Gerard isn't pimping him out, it's more like a blind date, without the date part or the clothing part and probably more penetration than Frank is used to on a first day. He really is kind of a romantic, so he's never done this before, met up with a stranger in a hotel.  
　  
He gets a text from Gerard with a room number and makes himself leave his room before he pussies out. It's not like he's scared, it's just sex and Gerard won't set him up with a psychopath. He is kind of nervous though, unsure why he's even doing this, fucking wild night in bullshit. Damn Gerard giving an answer other than the freaking options and fuck himself for being stupid enough to ask about Gerard's wild nights in. But he just really hadn't seen Gerard as the threesome type, well till Gerard told him, now Frank has been seeing it a lot, especially when he's in the shower having "alone time”.  
　  
He knocks on the door and Gerard answers so quickly, Frank thinks he must have been waiting by the door. He grins at Frank, looking so damn pleased to see him that it makes his dick twitch. His dick totally doesn't get that Gerard is off limits. He's dressed casually, jeans and a T-shirt, hair artfully messed up, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara making his eyes look huge.   
　  
"Frankie." Gerard hugs him and uses the hug to drag Frank into the room and kick the door shut in one move, it’s pretty slick, maybe Gerard has been stealing some of Mikey's ninja moves. When Gerard lets go of him Frank spots the two other guys in the suite. One is tall, dyed black hair, handsome and a little intimidating. Frank thinks maybe he recognises him, but he can't place it. The other dude is little, dyed blonde hair( No wonder Gerard with his ever changing hair likes them) in his face, not hiding the makeup or the fact that he's kind of pretty and Frank thinks maybe he knows him too. They both still have jackets on like they haven't been here long.  
　  
"Adam, Tommy, meet Frank." Gerard says happily and something clicks in Franks head.  
　  
"Dude, I saw a picture of you pissing on the internet." Frank blurts out staring at the, he's got to admit, pretty smoking blonde.  
　  
"Watersport pissing or like pissing, pissing?" Gerard asks.  
　  
"Just pissing. Photo shoots are weird, man." The blonde, Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"No one made you piss while a camera was pointed at you. You’re just an exhibitionist." The tall guy smirks.  
　  
"Oh come on, you’re calling me an exhibitionist? Mr Adam Fucking Lambert, you suck off your microphone, you molest me on stage, you get a hard on at like every show in the world’s tightest pants," Tommy is actually ticking shit off on his fingers. Frank isn't really an idol fan, but he's heard of Adam Lambert and all the shit he got given for a male on male kiss at the AMA's.  
　  
"You jack off your bass and you kiss me back and you rub your ass on my dick!" Adam points out.  
　  
"They do the whole stage gay thing, probably more than we do? Only their fucking each other, so it's different. Because we're not fucking each other." Gerard explains. Frank doesn't want to think about the fact he and Gerard aren't fucking so he tries to think of something to say.  
　  
"I kissed Gerard at download festival." He says cheerfully, it's a good memory, it had been hot.  
　  
"Frank lets me molest him on stage." Gerard sounds almost gleeful about it.   
　  
"Wait, you guys haven't ever fucked?" Tommy asks looks shocked and Adam fails to be subtle about punching him in the arm.  
　  
"We knew that, Tommy." Adam mutters.  
　  
"Gerard likes little guys with tattoos." Tommy points out.  
　  
"You make me sound shallow." Gerard pouts.  
　  
"You like Adam, he's tall and hardly tattooed, so it's not like you have a type. And actually I was being shallow, not calling you shallow. Frank's hot, I was perving on him and wondering why you hadn't." Tommy shrugs, smiling sweetly at Frank. He looks innocent, Frank has a feeling that's bullshit.  
　  
"Okay, so it's decided, Tommy's a shallow perv and the rest of us are normal." Adam smirks.  
　  
"Oh fuck you, you hired me because you thought I was pretty. You’re shallow and you think he's hot as well. Besides me being shallow worked out for you, so shut up." Tommy glares and it makes Frank smile, watching them bicker reminds him of him and his friends, the band. So far everything seems way less awkward than he had thought it would be, but then no sex stuff has really happened yet, so there’s still time for it to get awkward.  
　  
"Slut." Adam says even as he's pulling Tommy under his shoulder.  
　  
"Diva." Tommy replies, melting against Adam's side, they look good together.  
　  
Adam's hand comes up to cup Tommy's jaw, tipping his face up so that he can plant a kiss on Tommy that Frank thinks would make a man less used to being kissed with that kind of hunger fall to their knees. Adam isn't shy at all about laying one on Tommy in front of an audience, but then stage gay might have helped. But this is different, it's two people, watching two people share a real kiss. Adam breaks the kiss, but he holds Tommy close, one hand at his waist, the other he reaches out with and he crooks a finger at Gee.   
　  
Gerard saunters over, sexy little smirk on his face, sassy sway in his hips. He can't believe he ever doubted that Gerard could be involved in a wild night in. Threesomes and stuff sound wild enough to him. Adam pulls Gerard in to his chest once he gets close, a hand fisted in his shirt and Frank expects to feel jealous when Adam kisses Gerard, what with the whole huge crush on him thing. Jealous is not at all how he feels when he sees Adam kiss Gerard, turned on is more like it, it's fucking hot. Adam takes charge of Gerard in a way that Frank has never seen anyone do. Adam is casually dominant, like he doesn't even try to do it, it’s like it's just the way he is or something. He's so busy watching Gerard get kissed by Adam, that he doesn't even notice Tommy has left them till he's right at Frank's side.   
　  
"They look good together, don't they." Tommy says softly and all Frank can do at first is nod.  
　  
"Do you like mind? Sharing him?" Frank asks, seen as he thinks he'd be jealous of Gerard being with men if they were dating, he thinks Adam and Tommy are dating anyway.   
　  
"What we have it's more open than what a lot of people see as normal and we only ever sleep with other people together." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"I've never had a threesome or anything really wild." Frank admits.  
　  
"You want one? We don't have to separate into two rooms or two couples." Tommy says softly, his hand on Frank's upper arm, his touch gentle. Frank can tell there isn't any pressure, Tommy seems almost ridiculously laid back, Frank thinks no matter who pairs up with who tonight Tommy would be okay with it.  
　  
"Um." Fuck, people should not just be able to offer shit like that.  
　  
Tommy smirks and gets in his face, Frank is kind of expecting it but Tommy's kiss still catches him off guard. They’re both pretty small, so it's easy for them to line up and get into it. Frank lets Tommy lead, opening up to the kiss, letting Tommy lick into his mouth and nip at his lip. It's a good kiss, Frank wraps his arms around the small blonde, getting as close as he can. When he hears a muffled curse he looks to his side, breaking the kiss. Gerard and Adam are watching them, they’re both in each other's arms and they both have equally turned on looks on their faces. Frank has a feeling that no one will be leaving this room. Looks like his planned wild night is about to get wilder. There's four of them, so not a rock star threesome, but a more-some? Hell Frank's more than willing to go for it, it means he gets to have sex with Gerard and two other hot guys.   
　  
"Tommy, show Frank your ink." Adam suggests, voice a little rough.  
　  
Tommy pulls back a step, his jacket gets flung to one side and the T-shirt follows. Frank's eyes go to the sleeves, God, that ink on that pale skin, he wants to lick all over them.  
　  
"Fucking awesome." Because he's a fair guy Frank strips out of his own shirts so that Tommy can see his tattoos as well. He loves getting ink and he loves it on other people. By the way Tommy's eyes light up and trail over his upper body, yeah, he's not the only one with a tattoo kink here. Tommy isn't shy at all, he reaches out, hands skimming over Frank's arms with light fingers. He trails them down over the tattoos on his hips, making Frank shiver. Fuck he's half hard already from a little kissing and a few light touches. Tommy gets in his face again, head dipping down, his tongue coming out to lap over the ink on his chest. Frank groans, a hand sliding into the back of Tommy's hair, fisting there to keep Tommy where he is. Tommy makes a small noise, it doesn't sound like he minds at all. He keeps lapping at the skin, pressing hot, open mouth kisses to Frank's chest, worshipping his body, his tattoos, with a mouth clearly made for sin.   
　  
"Fuck." Frank hisses as Tommy sucks hard on his hipbone having gone down to his knees and Tommy on his knees is a sight to see, that's for fucking sure.   
　  
"Mmmm want me to blow you?" Tommy asks, looking up at him through thick eyelashes, eyes heated.  
　  
"When is the answer to that ever no?" Frank asks.  
　  
Tommy chuckles, before nuzzling his face against Frank's groin.   
　  
"I like you, you’re more than just hot, see I'm not just shallow." Tommy laughs, he unzips Frank's pants and then there is a hand on his dick, pulling him out, yeah Tommy Joe really isn't at all shy in the bedroom. He doesn't hesitate, leaning in and lapping at the head of Frank's cock. It's not until Tommy's pretty pouty lips are sliding right down to wrap around the base of his dick that Frank remembers they’re not alone. Trying not to thrust into the wet heat he looks up, even though looking away from the sight of Tommy on his knees, sucking dick is almost impossible. He's kind of glad he looked though, Gerard and Adam are both really naked, Adam is sat in a chair near the wall with Gerard in his lap, there making out, hot and dirty and the sight alone makes him groan. Tommy sucks a little harder and Frank's attention goes straight back to Tommy and his fucking mouth. He laps at the head and bobs down, taking so much of him every time.   
　  
Frank's had a few blowjobs in his life, well more than a few. He went through a slutty phase, but he doesn't think anyone could judge him for liking getting his dick sucked when he could. This though, he cannot remember a blowjob ever feeling like this. Tommy is really good, warm and wet, sucking hard, bobbing down so far that Frank's cock hits the back of his throat. Tommy doesn't gag once and he hums, like he's really fucking enjoying this, the vibrations race through his dick, making him shake. One of Tommy's hands is braced around the base of his dick, the other is on his hip, gripping hard, fingers sliding slowly over inked skin, like he just can't stop touching the tattoos.  
　  
Frank is feeling close, balls tight and aching when he feels a naked chest press against his back, hands skimming over the tattoos there, hands too big, body too tall for it to be Gee, so he knows it has to be Adam. Lost in pleasure he presses back and his eyes fly wide open, Jesus fuck, Adam is packing. Opening his eyes he can see Tommy pull off, hair a mess from Frank's hands, lips swollen from his dick. Tommy stands, kisses him briefly, sharing Tommy's taste with him and then he's walking away, Frank tracks his movements, he walks over to where Gerard is sat in the same chair he had been with Adam. Tommy strips out of the rest of his clothes and drops to his knees in front of Gerard, it's really quite a sight to see, jerk off material for a year at least.  
　  
"They’re both beautiful aren't they." Adam whispers in his ear, licking a hot path over the scorpion on Frank's neck, it makes him shudder and cling to the arm Adam has wrapped around his waist.  
　  
Frank nods, mouth dry, Adam's naked body against his bare back, his hard dick nudging at Frank's denim covered ass. It feels good to be held by Adam, he's big and warm, he feels strong. Like he could pick Frank up, manhandle him in a way that Bob could, but in a far more sexual way. Adam holds him close, sucking at the skin of his neck, tongue trailing over the scorpion tail, his hips flexing against Frank's ass as they both watch Tommy with Gerard.   
　  
"I want to see you, can I?" Adam asks, hands at his waist band, tugging lightly. He doesn't try to pull them down, it's clear he's waiting for permission.   
　  
"Yeah." Frank nods and seconds later his boots are being toed off and his jeans are gone in seconds, Adam's big hands running all over the newly exposed skin. Adam's cock nudging the bare crease of his ass.   
　  
He's sure he should be embarrassed about being totally naked in front of two men he's never met. Gee's seen him naked before, so that's not new and Gerard's friends are bound to be good people, so he's not really bothered. Gerard wouldn't be fucking two guys if they weren't like really awesome, for Gee them being hot would not be enough.   
　  
"You looked good with Tommy as well, all that ink. Tiny pretty boys will kill me every time." Adam turns him, blocking out his view of Gerard with his head thrown back and Tommy's blonde head bobbing in his lap. He morns the view for a few seconds, but then Adam kisses him and he can't really think of anything else but Adam's mouth on his. One of Adam's hands cups his ass cheek, groping and drawing him closer as he wraps one big hand around both their dicks and starts jerking them both off. He's still wound up from the blowjob and he ends up a whimpering mess in Adam's arms in minutes. He's so close, Adam sucking on his tongue and working his dick. He breaks the kiss, gasping out a warning.   
　  
Adam just kisses him again and keeps jacking them till Frank is grunting and cumming between them. Adam's hand slows, but he keeps working him through his orgasm, cum slicking the way. Frank decides he's let other people take the lead too much so far tonight and drops to his knees in front of Adam. He's fucking huge and it makes Frank's mouth water, he really sort of likes sucking cock. He runs his tongue over the head, getting a taste of Adam and wanting more. He sucks on the head first, he can tell by the tension in Adam's legs that he's really trying not to move. Frank looks up at him, pulling back and focusing on Adam. He grips at Adam's ass, tugging him forward hoping Adam will get the message. He does, thrusting at first gently into Frank's mouth and quickly speeding up, fucking Frank's mouth.  
　  
He isn't rough, Frank thinks he could maybe take more, but his lips are stretched wide, his jaw aching and he fucking loves it. He has spit on his chin and probably some pre-cum, he's a sloppy mess and it feels fantastic, fuck wild nights out, Gerard had the right idea with wild nights in. He's always been a one person at a time guy, but fooling around with Tommy and now Adam, watching Gerard getting off, he wants more, more-some, the idea is really working for him. He can't remember the last time he felt this good, he's getting hard again, even though he only just had an orgasm, his cum isn't even dry on his skin yet and his dicks already half hard again like his body thinks he's fifteen again.  
　  
Adam cups the back of his head, hands in his hair as he thrusts, his lips are going to be bruised, his throat painful and rough, but he doesn't care, it's so fucking worth it. Adam pulls back when he's about to cum and works himself, his cum hitting Frank in the chest, splattering warm over his chest peace. He lifts his hand, rubbing it into his skin, feeling it slick between his fingers. Adam hauls him to his feet, a hungry expression on his face, like he didn't just cum a second ago. He kisses Frank hard, biting at his lips, his fingers running over Frank's chest, through his own cum, rubbing over Frank's nipples.  
　  
"Gerard." Adam calls out softly and Tommy looks over his shoulder. Tommy is sprawled out naked on the bed and Gerard is sat beside him, petting at his hair. But when Adam calls him Gerard gets up and wonders over and he does something Frank didn't expect, plastering himself to Frank's back the way Adam had when Tommy was blowing him. And then Gerard, his fucking artistic hands are on Frank's hips, hesitant like he thinks Frank will pull away. He sinks back into Gerard's touch, till he's sandwiched between Adam and Gerard's bodies.   
　  
"You three look so hot, soon as I can get it up again I'll join you." Tommy says sounding a bit breathless, Frank kind of wants to know what Gerard did to him to make him sound like that, but he'll ask later, when Gerard isn't nibbling on his damn earlobe.   
　  
"Greedy. You've had your fun. Gerard hasn't even touched Frank yet." Adam purrs and like that's all the encouragement Gerard ever needed his hand slips between Frank's body and Adam's, his hand wrapping around Frank's dick, as he grinds his dick against Frank's ass.  
　  
"Bed, now, God, I need you to fuck me." Frank blurts out. He never planned to tell Gerard he had a crush on him, but get two other people in the room, playing with him and he starts begging Gerard to fuck him.  
　  
"Do you want me and Tommy to leave?" Adam asks softly and Frank can tell that Adam's worked it out, he knows Frank is into Gerard.  
　  
"No, I like this. Gerard was right about wild nights in being better than wild nights out." Frank says, hand running over Adam's chest. He wants Gerard, wants to fuck him, has wanted it for a long time, but there is something about being with Tommy and Adam as well. The air in the room is electric and this might not be something he ever does again. Every rock star should have at least one more-some in their life, right?  
　  
He lets them pull him over to the bed, pliant as a fucking rag doll. Tommy makes room for him, Frank ends up on his back on the bed, Gerard braced on his arms and knees above him, Tommy laid out along his side, Tommy's hands running over the ink on his arms is both comforting and sensual. Someone, he thinks maybe Adam seen as he can't see him, passes Gerard lube. They’re kissing wet and messy when Gerard's first lube slicked finger trails around his hole slowly, pushing in when Frank's body strains towards it. Gerard has three fingers in him, stretching him, making his brain cloudy with pleasure, before he notices where Adam is. He's up on the bed behind Gerard, working him open with his finger and tongues. Gerard is moaning, his fingers rubbing over Frank's prostate and Tommy is sucking on his fingers now, in between licking his tattoos, he has never been more turned on in his life.  
　  
"Gerard, I'm ready, fuck stop teasing." Frank groans.  
　  
"Adam teases me for hours sometimes." Tommy whispers in his ear, tongue flicking out into the shell of his ear.  
　  
"Don't get any ideas!" Frank growls at Gerard who just chuckles rolling on a condom and wrapping Frank's legs around him, Adam still plastered to his back. He's waited for years for this, he never imagined it would happen, let alone happen with people watching. Gerard looks him in the eyes as he thrusts slowly in, he never breaks eye contact and it's almost too much, too intense. Frank doesn't close his eyes though, Gerard looks far too beautiful like this for him to be willing to risk missing even a minute of this.  
　  
Frank can't keep in a moan, even though Gerard is keeping perfectly still, deep inside him, but not moving an inch. He works out why Gerard is being so still for so long when he spots Adam moving, thrusting forward till he's inside Gerard, Frank can feel his thrust, feel both of their weight on him and it feels incredible. Tommy cuddles closer as both men start thrusting, sneaking kisses whenever Gerard breaks away from Frank's mouth, sometimes he'll lean up to kiss Gerard or Adam, but he mainly focuses on Frank, keeping a hand on the tattoos on his sleeve at all time, biting, kissing and licking at skin randomly.   
　  
"Fuck, fuck Gerard." He can't keep his mouth shut, it's mainly nonsense and moaning, but everything just feels so good. Better still when Tommy gets a hand on his dick while Gerard and Adam are thrusting on top of him, heavy and perfect. His body is shaking apart with all the pleasure, every sight, smell and touch is adding to it and he's so close to cumming again.   
　  
Gerard gets there first, but then he is fucking someone and getting fucked, so Frank thinks he's probably just as over loaded with pleasure as Frank is. His hips stutter and his thrusts slow, he pants against Frank's lips, eyes wide open and watching Frank the whole time. The fake orgasms on stage have nothing on a real one, his breathy moans, flushed face, it's all sexy as hell and even though he's fucking two people, it's Frank's name he whispers as he cums. Gerard doesn't pull out and Frank can still feel Adam thrusting. Tommy's hand moves faster on his dick as he takes his mouth in a rough kiss as Gerard drops his face to pant against Frank's neck, biting at his ear, licking at the scorpion, he's going to end up having a hickey on his neck and not knowing who the hell gave it to him.   
　  
Frank holds on tighter as he gets closer, reaching out to Tommy, pulling the other man closer so that he can kiss him better. He knows he should jack Tommy off, do something, but he can't seem to do anything but lay there. Gerard thrusting a little with his softening dick as Adam thrusts into him. Frank feels his orgasm hits and when it does, he groans out Gerard's name, flinging one arm out to grab and hold onto Tommy's hand as his orgasm rushes through him. Moments later Adam is moaning as his orgasm hits, he pulls out rolling on to his back as Gerard collapses onto his chest. Tommy lets go of his hand, walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs up till he's straddling Adam. Frank watches as Adam tugs him forward by his tiny ass and opens his mouth, getting Tommy to fuck his face. Frank can't get hard again, not this soon, but any other time he would be hard as a rock at this sight.  
　  
Gerard pulls out, but stays cuddled on top of him; he doesn't seem bothered by the sweat or drying cum. They both watch Adam and Tommy, kissing occasionally, soft and lazy now that they are both sated. Tommy looks incredible when his orgasm hits, his face a picture of pure pleasure, better than any porn Frank has ever seen. He watches as Adam swallows, even though he used condoms and pulled out the rest of the time. It makes him think what Adam and Tommy have is maybe more than the casual wild night of sex thing they have with Gerard and now him.  
　  
Adam gets up, coaxing Gerard to move long enough so that Adam can get the used condom off of him. He leaves and comes back with a wash cloth, cleaning them all up with equal care, it makes Frank want to kiss him, so he does, leaning up and kissing him softly, tasting Tommy in the other man's mouth. Adam gets into bed once they’re all clean and pulls up the covers. Frank ends up cuddled between Gerard and Tommy, with Adam on Tommy's other side. It's warm and so fucking comfortable that he never wants to move again. He's never had sex like this.  
　  
"I'm never having sex with anyone who isn't in this room again." Frank declares, half asleep already.  
　  
"Anytime." Adam chuckles and Tommy presses a wet kiss to his neck again.   
　  
"Even if it's just us?" Gerard asks.  
　  
"Yeah, just us." Frank kisses Gerard hard, he's wanted him for so long and now they've been together and the world didn't end, the band didn't imploded, maybe it can work, he'd be stupid not to try.  
　  
Gerard sighs happily against his lips before cuddling closer and falling asleep. When he had heard rock star stories about group sex and shit like more-somes he had never heard about cuddling after, he thinks people should talk about it more often, it's a pretty awesome part of the experience. After sleeping with three other warm bodies in a bed with him, he can't imagine tomorrow night in a bunk alone, only hopefully, if he's in luck, he won't have to sleep alone in his bunk ever again. They might not all be wild nights, but he wants all his nights in to be with Gerard, fuck it, he wants all his nights out, wild, romantic, whatever to be with Gerard. Frank kisses him once more softly on the lips and falls asleep surrounded by two awesome men and a man he loves, he falls asleep still smiling.   
　  
The End.


End file.
